


fake love

by sa_honey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa_honey/pseuds/sa_honey
Summary: Being San’s girlfriend automatically meant you were Wooyoung’s best friend, it was unavoidable. But what happens when that friendship develops into something more…





	fake love

**Author's Note:**

> \- au: virgin!wooyoung 
> 
> a/n: i’ve discovered i cant write just straight up porn iM sOrRY. but this is soft and raunchy at the same time and its the first threesome i’ve ever written so let’s hope it doesn’t suck (as always, there’s probably mistakes)

You were sat in the dance room, laptop in your lap and notebooks at your side. San had asked you to keep him company in the studio today, but you had a big project you needed to make a head start on, so this was your compromise. And you’d never give up the opportunity to watch your boyfriend dance.

He was in the middle of his warmup when the studio door burst open and Wooyoung came in out of breath, “I overslept I’m so sorry San,” 

“Hey there sleepy head,” he gave him a hug, “No harm done don’t worry,” Wooyoung smiled and came over to you to drop his stuff down.

“Hey, Princess, what you working on?” he squatted down next to you while he dug out his water bottle.

You smiled at his nickname for you, “Exploring the impact Frankenstein had on society at the time it was published and how it’s perceived now,” 

He smiled while flipping through your research notes, “Brains and beauty, San’s a lucky man,” 

“The luckiest, now get your ass over here and warm up with me,” San winked at you before starting the music back up.

They were currently rehearsing Fake Love for their three-part dance-off with Mingi and Yunho, and man did they look good. They both had such strong, agile bodies; their movements were perfectly in sync and executed with so much precision that you couldn’t help but watch them in awe. Not to mention the very tangible tension between them, they managed to make such a sad song feel dirty and sexual when they danced together.

You had to keep reprimanding yourself and focussing on your assignment, readjusting your position due to the growing heat between your thighs.

“Wooyoungie,” San panted out, “Take a break, I’m going to grab us all lunch,” he jogged over to you and gave you a kiss, followed by kisses all over your face, “I’ll bring you back those chips you love to snack on, okay?” you smiled and thanked him.

“Hey, where’s my kiss goodbye?” Wooyoung teased, not expecting San to plant an overly wet kiss on his cheek before he jogged back out the room, causing you both to laugh.

You turned your attention back to your assignment, having only written eight hundred words in total, and tried to piece your thoughts together more coherently. 

“How’s it coming along Princess?” he carefully moved your textbooks out the way and came to sit by you.

You sighed, “Not particularly well, it’s coming really slowly actually,”

He snorted, “I mean that’s better than coming really fast right?” 

You laughed, realising the double entendre you had fallen into, “In the bedroom, yes; for a graded assignment, not so much,”

“Well, why don’t you give it a break for a minute,” you let him take the laptop off your lap, barely controlling yourself when his fingers grazed your thighs, “Let’s watch something on Netflix instead,” he opened up your account, selecting an episode of Friends and placing the laptop down on the floor in front of you, “Now relax okay? Can’t do work under pressure,”

You agreed, getting comfortable next to him and just switching off your academic brain for a while. Soon you both found yourselves laughing, fully into the tv show. You started to get chilly now that the room was cooling down and you tugged your cardigan around you further, “Feeling cold?” before you could respond he had wrapped an arm around you, pulling you closer into his warm chest.

“I swear you boys are werewolves, there’s no reason for you to run so warmly all the time,” 

He laughed, “Nah you’re just a vampire,” you chose to ignore his poke and continued watching the episode. 

You found it so strange how comfortable you were in his arms; besides San, you rarely ever trusted men this much. But Wooyoung wasn’t just any guy, he was San’s best friend and yours too for that matter. He looked after almost as much as San did, making sure you were always well fed, warm, sleeping enough. You never minded when he joined you on your dates with San either, he made them more fun, even when the three of you were just watching a movie or having a picnic. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by a happy San skipping into the room, “The food fairy has arrived,” he dropped down on the floor in front of you after Wooyoung moved the laptop, “Aww were you cold, baby? Here, take my hoodie,” he took the item out of his bag and handed it to you, completely unphased by the position you were previously in.

He and Wooyoung began opening the food and dishing it out onto the plates San had brought from the break room. The three of you engaged in easy conversation, about your project, food, and your plans for after their practice was over.

You helped them clean up the food and throw everything in the trash. You turned around to see San and Wooyoung exchanging a silent conversation, “What’s up you two?” they looked like you had just caught them stealing cookies from the jar.

You walked over to them grabbing the water from Wooyoung’s hand. San cleared his throat, “Well baby, myself and Wooyoungie have been talking,”

Wooyoung continued, “And we were both wondering, if- and you can, of course, say no,”

“Yes of course, at any point you can say no,” San continued, as if this conversation was a tennis match, “but would you maybe want to try a threesome?”

The sip of water in your mouth came straight back out in a fine mist. You started stuttering and spluttering, “I’m sorry, WHAT?” the two boys both started fussing over you and patting your back until you calmed down.

San glanced at Wooyoung, “It’s just, I’ve noticed how you look at Wooyoung, and before you get defensive, it’s okay; I know you love me, and you’d never cheat. And I trust Wooyoung more than anyone, and Wooyoung cares about you a lot too,”

The blonde nodded, “A lot, you’ve become a very important person in my life Y/n. And you both know I’d never do anything to hurt you,”

You were still in shock, finding words was difficult. San continued, “So if it is something you would want to try, we’re both 100% on board,” he gave you the warmest smile, quelling your nerves on the topic.

You took a deep breath to collect your thoughts, you took San’s hand in yours, “And you’re sure you want this? You’re not just trying to make me, or us, happy?” 

He smiled, looking between the two of you, “Your happiness means everything to me, babygirl, but I really want this too,”

You smiled back, pulling him into a deep kiss, “Let’s go back to mine,” you turned to look at Wooyoung, “All of us,” you held out your hand for him to take, which he did eagerly with a big smile on his face.

“You two pack up and lock down the studio, I’ll go call us a car,” he kissed both your foreheads before heading out the studio.

And then it was just the two of you.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Y/n,”

You faced him properly, smirking, “So now I’m not Princess anymore?”

He chuckled, his hands settling on your waist, “You’ll always be my Princess, no need to worry about that,” your heartbeat picked up as he rubbed small patterns into your sides.

“You’re such a charmer, I guess that makes you my Prince Charming huh?” you found yourself leaning closer to him, your arms linking around his neck.

“As long as I’m making you smile like that, I’ll be whoever you want me to be,” he bumped your noses together and you closed your eyes.

You let out a shaky breath, “Sounds like you’ve been thinking about this for a while,” you felt your lips touch his briefly, electricity shot through you.

He gasped slightly at the contact, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” 

And with that, he pulled you closer to him, and into a fierce kiss. It was passionate and filled with unexplored potential. Wooyoung bit your lip slightly, making you moan and allowing him to deepen the kiss. You threaded your fingers into is blonde hair, tugging on it slightly. The kiss was heated and desperate.

The door swung open and you jumped apart, dread filling your stomach, “Umm, hey guys,” Yunho stepped into the room, with very wide eyes, his jaw practically on the floor. You already knew this wasn’t going to end well. You squeaked out a ‘hi’ before running to grab all of your and the boys’ stuff, leaving Wooyoung to stutter his way through the conversation. 

You returned to his side and handed him his stuff, both of you were red in the face, “Well it was nice seeing you Yunho,” you both dashed out of the studio and straight outside, not stopping to speak to anyone.

You saw San stood by a car on the curb, “Hey you two, I was just about to call you, let’s go,” he smiled and opened the door.

Wooyoung slid in first and you were sandwiched between the two boys. San made sure to do up your seatbelt before the car started moving.

“Okay what happened you two look like you’ve seen a ghost,” his arm came around your shoulders, Wooyoung’s hand rested on your thigh.

“Yunho caught us kissing in the studio, so if you see a very panicked message from him that’s why,” Wooyoung said, still sounding shocked that it had happened. 

San laughed loudly throwing his head back, “Wow I leave you alone for five minutes and you let the whole world in on our relationship, what am I going to do with you two idiots?” you caught onto the word ‘our’, liking the way it sounded.

You glanced at Wooyoung who seemed to be thinking the same thing, then you noticed San’s hand playing with Wooyoung’s hair and you felt your heart grow soft.

San leaned down to your ear, “What am I going to do to you two, you deserve to be punished for that babygirl,” your thighs closed tighter together and Wooyoung caught on, rubbing his hand teasingly along your thigh.

You barely made it your apartment in one piece. You unlocked the door and let the boys close it behind them, taking off your shoes and hoodie and heading towards your bedroom. 

“Not so fast babygirl, come back here,” you felt a shiver travel up your spine when he used that tone with you. You stood next to Wooyoung, waiting for his next instruction.

He took one of each of your hands, “Wooyoung and I need to shower before anything happens, would you like to join us? That way everyone’s comfortable with each other’s bodies,” 

“Of course, I’ll go grab towels,”

You met them back in your bathroom, “The shower isn’t very big so we’ll have to squeeze-“ your mouth dropped open at the sight in front of you. Both boys were down to their boxers; Wooyoung’s hands were on San’s chest, San was holding his face, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Wooyoung is nervous,” San took the towels from you.

You took Wooyoung’s hands in yours, “What’s wrong, baby?” the term of endearment felt so natural directed to him.

His cheeks only got more red as he mumbled something, not looking at you, “Use your words Wooyoungie,” San’s voice came from behind you.

The younger boy looked at you with big doe eyes, “I’ve never seen a girl, umm, naked in person before. I’m a virgin,” he looked like he was going to cry.

You nodded your head and guided his hands you’re the hem of your top, “My dear Prince,” you smiled at his shy reaction, “Will you help me undress please?” 

His eyes lit up, “Are you sure?” you nodded your head in response.  
He lifted up the shirt and dumped it in the clothes hamper, he held your waist, relishing in the skin on skin contact.

San came up behind you and started kissing your shoulders, you felt him unclasp your bra and push it off your shoulders and onto the floor, “Touch her Wooyoungie,” his mouth nipped and sucked at your neck, making soft moans fall from your lips.

You felt his hands travel up your body, his eyes fixated on your chest with a warm glow on his cheeks.

“Play with her nipples, pinch and suck on them,” he ceased the assault on your neck in favour of removing the rest of your clothes.  
You watched as Wooyoung lowered his head to your chest, you felt his mouth connect with your sensitive bud and gasped, his other hand coming to the other nipple to pinch and pull on it, making your moans rise in pitch.

Without you realising, San had stripped every one of their remaining garments, “In the shower you two,”

You felt the hot water wash over your body before switching places with Wooyoung, allowing him to wash off the sweat from his rehearsal. San stepped in behind the younger boy and grabbed the apple shampoo from the shelf, gently rubbing it into Wooyoung’s hair, you watched his face go soft and you smiled at San.

He playfully winked at you, “Start washing him, babygirl,” you grabbed your loofa and applied the apple scented shower gel to it and began gently cleaning his body.

He groaned as the stress seeped out of him, “Why does everything smell edible?” you and San laughed.

“Sue me for liking to smell good,”

The corners of his mouth picked up, “Hmm if you smell like this, I’ll definitely eat you later,”

You moved him back under the water and he groaned when it hit his tired muscles, “Baby clean him properly,” you knew exactly what San meant and you looked up at Wooyoung for permission. He was breathing heavy and nodded his head.

San gently moved him out from under the stream so he could apply conditioner to his hair. You could see how nervous he was, so you brought him into a kiss, allowing him to relax and touch you freely. When the kiss got heated enough you gently wrapped a soapy hand around him, enjoying the way he moaned into the kiss. 

Unsurprisingly Wooyoung was incredibly vocal.

You didn’t want him to cum too early into the session, so you were careful not to push him too far. The second time you edged him San wrapped his arms around him from behind, “She’s amazing, isn’t she?” Wooyoung panted roughly, nodding his head weakly in agreement, “Just wait until you feel her mouth baby, she’s like heaven,” 

San held your chin, his thumb tugging down your bottom lip, just admiring how plush they were. Wooyoung started whining, “I want to feel your mouth, please, please, please,” 

San’s other hand came up to Wooyoung’s throat, applying just the right amount of pressure, “Don’t be a brat now baby,” you could see Wooyoung’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling, you continued to gently stroke him until his legs started to tremble.

You finished up your shower with San wrapping both you and Wooyoung in big fluffy towels. And sending you both running to your room ahead of him, looking at the two of you with a fond expression.

“Do you want to go first, Wooyoungie?” you could see uncertainty flash through his eyes and he started fumbling over his words again.

“Teach him how to please me San, would you like that baby?” you watched his cheeks flush and he nodded his head.

“Okay,” San brought you to the bed, seating you between his legs so your back was pressed against his chest, his hard member pressing into your back. “Knees up baby, let Wooyoung see how pretty you are,” you brought your knees up, trying your best to relax under the younger’s intense gaze.

“Good girl, come closer Wooyoung, I want you to see what I’m doing,” his fingers found their way down to your clit, rubbing purposeful slow circles, “You want to work her up slowly, she gets needier that way,” Wooyoung was now kneeling in front of you, listening carefully to every word San said, his eyes watching San’s movement so intently, shamelessly reaching for his own length to touch.

“Play with her nipples while you do it,” his other hand came to focus on rolling and tugging on your already sensitive nipple, you started softly moaning. 

You felt his fingers increase the pace, your head tipping back and moans coming from your mouth freely, “You’ll start to see her getting more and more wet, then you can use your fingers inside her,” he slid his fingers down your slit, showing Wooyoung the slick that now coated them, the blonde licked his lips unconsciously, his hand moving faster.

“When she’s dripping and squirming under you, slowly work your fingers into her,” you felt two of his fingers start pumping in and out of you, “And curl them upwards until-“ your loud moans drowned him out, “Until you find her sweet spot,” you could hear the cockiness in his voice but you couldn’t care at the time.

“H-Hyung?” his voice was breathy and wavered, “Can I try please?”

You motioned him closer, bringing his face close to yours, “You don’t have to ask, okay?” You felt his hand replace San’s, he gasped at how soft and wet you were, “I’m yours too,” you moaned into your kiss as his fingers gently entered you.

“Oh my God, hyung she’s so warm, she so wet, I,” he leaned his forehead on yours, looking wide-eyed at his fingers entering you.

San chuckled behind you, soothingly playing with your hair, “Taste her,”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Immediately dropping to his stomach, his tongue gliding through your folds before you could catch your bearings, you both moaned loudly and you had to grab San’s hand for support.

His fingers continued to pump in and out of you, his tongue moving in fast circles, “Woo-young,” you gripped his hair, tugging at it, “S-slow down- oh my god- I’m close,”

San’s fingers came back to play with your nipples, “Keep going baby, she’s just being dramatic,” you arched closer towards his mouth, your moans growing in pitch and breathiness as they both assaulted your body.

“Is he doing a good job baby?” 

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, such a good job- the best,” you were slurring your words, eyes beginning to roll back, your sweat covered body felt like it was on fire, “Amazing, you’re so amazing,” 

You felt Wooyoung hum into you at the praise, the vibrations snapped your last thread of restraint. You clenched around his fingers, your moans coming out as strangled whines, and he dragged you closer to his tongue, eagerly lapping at all that you gave him. 

You distantly heard San praising both of you, kissing your shoulders and gently massaging your thighs to bring you back down, “How does she taste?” 

You looked down at Wooyoung, whose face was glistening with your juices, he looked so dazed already, “Amazing, hyung, better than I ever dreamt of,” he came back to your lips, allowing you to taste yourself on his tongue. 

“Let me taste her,” Wooyoung went to move out of the way but San caught his chin, “Can I?” you saw him nod minutely before San brought him into the sweetest kiss, your chest filling with warmth at the sight, “Mmm, you’re right she does taste amazing,”

Wooyoung’s cheeks were dusted with the sweetest blush from his kiss and you couldn’t help but smile fondly at him, “Why don’t you lay down baby?” he listened to you and sat down next to San. 

You settled between his thighs, lifting your ass in the air for San, who quickly got the hint and moved behind you, “God you look so amazing like this babygirl,” he kneaded your cheeks, pulling them apart and staring as you clenched around nothing. Meanwhile, you were placing open mouthed kisses along Wooyoung’s length, enjoying the way he gasped at the feeling, his hand resting on the back of your head.

You felt San move from behind you, you paid him no attention, choosing to look into Wooyoung’s heavy-lidded eyes as you kitten licked and gently suck his throbbing tip. His breathing was becoming heavy already, the feeling being so new to him. You slowly took more and more of him into your mouth, enjoying the way his moans got louder as you stroked the remaining length while sucking him.

“Ready babygirl?” You bobbed your head on Wooyoung and hummed in agreement, enjoying the way the blonde hissed and moaned loudly at your actions. 

You felt San start to sink into you, a long groan escaping from his lips, “Y/n, Fu-uck you’re so tight baby,” you felt him dig his fingers into you to control himself. 

You were doing your best to keep the same pace you were working Wooyoung with, but this became harder and harder as San started thrusting into you faster, your moans almost making you choke multiple times, saliva running down your chin.

“Fuck, she’s got a good mouth, hasn’t she?” San’s pace was brutal, he snapped his hips into yours so quickly, you could feel the tension in your stomach building rapidly.

Wooyoung let out tiny whimpers in response, “Ye-yes, H-yung,” his eyes screwed shut tightly, his mouth was hanging open in a silent moan. 

The room was filled with wet sounds and skin slapping skin and a continuous string of profanities from San, “Baby don’t let him cum okay?” you were so lost in your own pleasure and focussed on Wooyoung you forgot you respond.

A loud smack resonated in the room, you popped off of Wooyoung to moan loudly, “Answer me when I talk to you baby,” Another smack, you cheek stinging slightly.

“Yes San,” You moaned out, he tugged a handful of your hair and forced you onto all fours, looking at Wooyoung touching himself through heavy-lidded eyes. 

“Make me cum baby, I want Wooyoung to fuck you with my cum still in you,” you and Wooyoung both moaned at his words. You started meeting his thrusts eagerly, “Good girl- fuck yes, just like that. Is someone eager to be filled? Hmm, baby? Do you want us to fill up your pretty little hole?” 

You moaned loudly, grasping the sheets, feeling your legs starting to shake, “Mmm close San,” you warned in a breathless moan.

He slipped a hand between you and rubbed your clit at a quick pace, sending you over the edge and you came, screaming his name. You clamped down onto him and you could hear him shout too, his release flooding into you. You both stilled and soaked in the feeling of each other. San rubbed your back soothingly, gently pulling you to lay on your side, keeping himself inside you the whole time.

“Shh baby you did so well for us,” he placed gentle kisses on your shoulders.

You felt movement before Wooyoung gently kissed your eyelids, “You’re so gorgeous Princess, you looked so amazing,” you smiled at their kind words, your whole body beginning to relax again.

“You think you can take us both in one night, babygirl?” you looked into Wooyoung’s bright eyes and nodded, “Okay, roll onto your back for me,” you both hissed at the over stimulation as he pulled out,

“Don’t let any go to waste Wooyoungie,” you then felt San’s cum start to leak out of you.

Wooyoung gently placed your legs over his shoulders, holding himself up on his elbows, careful not to squish you, “You look so well fucked Princess,” you felt him line himself up at your slick entrance. 

“Not enough yet, please I need more,” you wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him closer to you.

“Anything for you, Princess,” he slowly pushed inside you, watching you intently as you moaned and your eyes rolled back. He couldn’t help his loud moans as he sunk into you, “Oh m-my God, San, she’s- Y/n, you’re still so tight- so wet- oh my god,” he was panting already, trying to keep himself calm so he could continue on, but your tiny mewls and clenching walls were already driving him crazy. 

“Y/n, babygirl relax, you’ll make him cum otherwise,” San took your hand in his, kissing it gently, he lightly rubbed Wooyoung’s back with his free hand, “Take it slow baby, deep breaths, relax yourself. Don’t worry about lasting long, just enjoy yourself okay?”

Wooyoung nodded his head, taking another calming breath before easing himself back out with a low groan. The room was filled with loud wet noises from yours and San’s mixed release, “God this feels incredible, you feel incredible,” he fell into a steady pace naturally, his moans getting more guttural as he did. You closed your eyes and gave into the feeling of him, your breasts bouncing with every thrust, your moans coming out stuttered and soft, you were in a complete state of bliss.

“You’ve fucked her senseless baby,” San chuckled next to you, kissing your head softly.

“I guess I should change that,” he immediately picked up his pace, thrusting hard and deep into you. 

Your eyes shot open you started moaning louder than before, digging your nails into his back, “FUCK- Wooyoung, oh-oh my-y god,” he lifted your ass slightly, angling himself deeper and hitting right where you needed him most, “Yes, there, THERE- oh my- oh my god,“

“Cum for us Princess, please I want to feel you,” he sounded so close, you felt him start to rub your clit just like San did but faster. It was all so sudden, and you lost control. You felt yourself cumming harder than before. Your vision was spotted with white front clenching your eyes so tight. You couldn’t stop shaking, your whole body felt exhausted.

You vaguely registered someone picking you up, you nuzzled into their chest but didn’t have the strength to open your eyes.

“Fresh sheets are on, you two can come back in,” you felt yourself being gently placed on the bed.

You whined at the coldness, “Hey it’s okay I’m here babygirl,” San’s body appeared next to you, and you moved just enough to rest your head on his chest, “Shh it’s okay I got you, baby,” His arm rubbed along your side soothingly.

You opened your eyes flinching at the brightness of the room and opting to keep them closed, “Where’s, Wooyoungie?” Your voice was worn and weak.

“Right here, Princess, don’t worry, I put your sheets in the washing machine and got the spare blanket for us,” you felt the soft material drape over you and the bed dipped on the other side of San. 

You opened your eyes, the room was darker now that the light was off, Wooyoung was also resting on San’s chest. You searched for his hand and held it between the two of you.

“Get some rest now, you’ve both earned it, I love you,” you both mumbled an ‘I love you’ back before falling asleep.

…

You walked down to the studio, paper bags filled with food in either hand. You nudged open the door with your shoulder, the boys immediately noticing you in the mirror wall, “Y/n!” followed by various greeting could be heard.

“Hi guys, just dropping off lunch before I go to class,” you motioned to the bags in your hands. 

San came bouncing over, Wooyoung not far behind him, “Thank you, baby! You’re the best,” he took the bags from you and gave you a quick peck on the lips before heading over to the rest of the boys with the goods. 

Wooyoung gave you a once over, “How’re you feeling now?”

“Well I’m walking again, which is a good sign,” you both laughed softly.

“Hmm, guess that means we’ll have to come over again tonight,” you could see Yunho cautiously eyeing you two up. He ended up not telling San directly what happened three days ago, but rather sent him increasingly severe variations of ‘you NEED to talk to Wooyoung URGENTLY’.

You decided to give him some form of closure, “You definitely do,” you wrapped your arms around Wooyoung’s neck, making sure to angle yourself so Yunho (and anyone who was looking in the mirror) could see you perfectly. His hands instinctually grabbed your waist, “I miss you two already,”

He started leaning in to kiss you, “Is my Princess getting needy?” you made a small noise of agreement before meeting his lips, smiling into the kiss when the room broke out hushed yells of ‘what the FUCK?’ and ‘SAN!’. 

You broke apart and he smirked at you, “You’re such a little minx,” 

You smiled, turning to leave the room, “Bye boys!” When the door closed you heard the confusion grow louder, you just smiled and kept walking.


End file.
